Di Saat Ada Kuroko
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: Aneh-merepotkan-dan hal-hal lainnya . Kise-Ryota Kise, model yang terkenal itu bisa sangat aneh bila ada Kuroko di hadapannya . Hanya sebuah kisah pendek tentang KiseKuro :D Newbie di fandom KuroBasu . Warning Inside :D


**Di saat ada Kuroko**

**Aizakii Okumura** /tunangan sah-nya Kuroko Tetsuya/TABOCKED

**T** [Aman-tidak ada adegan berbahaya dalam fic ini!]

**General**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING !**

**Semi-Canon . OOC . Typo bertebaran di mana-mana . Pendek . Deskripsi berantakan .**

* * *

Menatap dengan intens setiap bagian dari wajah seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan sedikit perhatian lebih pada bagian mata, ia tenggelam, terfokus dalam satu objek dengan jarak pandang lurus.

Seseorang itu, merasa dirinya sedang di perlakukan dengan sikap khusus, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sesekali ia menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya, namun ia merasa bahwa mata orang itu—cukup absurd bila dianggap hanya menatap. Ia—merasa bahwa orang itu—mempunyai skenario berjalan yang tertata rapi di otaknya.

Kali ini, beberapa orang dari—ehem—sekumpulan orang hebat itu—tengah berada di sebuah situasi yang sedikit rumit—menurut beberapa pemikiran di antara kepala-kepala itu-.

"Ehem—" seseorang berdehem, sekaligus menyenggol lengan kiri seorang yang ada di sampingnya. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu nampaknya perlu di beri tanda khusus.

Tapi—

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana, menatap heran laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Aneh.

"Ryota-san. Ryota Kise-san" seorang wanita memanggil namanya, tapi—

Yah, sama sekali tidak berefek apapun.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu masih—menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Seseorang dengan rambut biru yang cerah, wajah putih dan tatapan datar yang sedikit menusuk. Mata biru yang terlukis dengan sangat indah menambah tampan wajahnya.

Ya—dia—Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Begini, biar saya saja yang menjelaskan. Kami ingin menawarkan kalian untuk mengikuti jejak salah satu rekan kalian, Ryota Kise-san, untuk menjadi model majalah kami, bagaimana?" Seorang wanita akhirnya memutuskan dirinya untuk menjelaskan maksud dari rapat mendadak itu.

"Benar begitu kan, Ryota Kise-san?" Ujar wanita itu seraya menyenggol lengan Kise.

Hening sejenak.

"Manis…"

"Eh? Apa yang anda katakan, Kise-san?" Wanita itu nampak sedikit terkejut, lalu mengikuti tatapan mata milik laki-laki itu, dan berhenti tepat di mata biru milik Kuroko.

"Ah, kayanya Kise jatuh cinta lagi sama Kuroko, untuk kedua kalinya" Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan berkomentar.

"Menurut ramalan, hormon Gemini sedang meningkat" seorang pria berkacamata menambahkan.

"E-em—siapa yang anda maksud, Kise-san?" Wanita itu mencoba menjauhkan pikiran atau lebih tepatnya—perkiraannya—bahwa seseorang yang manis itu adalah Tetsuya Kuroko.

Kembali.

Hening sejenak.

"Kurokocchi…"

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, orang yang di maksud hanya menatap datar setiap mata yang ada di sana.

"Kurasa kau salah memperhitungkan kalau rapat ini akan berjalan baik, nona" Aomine Daiki—laki-laki berkulit tan itu berkomentar –lagi- .

"Kalau Kuroko di sini sih, sudah di pastikan Kise bakal merepotkan begini" tambahnya.

Kuroko menyedot minuman yang di pegangnya. Lalu berdiri dari kursinya, menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana? Tunggu—"

Dan bisa dipastikan, kelakuannya membuat seseorang panik seketika.

Dialah—Ryota Kise.

"Tuh kan, malah begini" Daiki kembali berkomentar. Tampaknya ia cukup mempunyai potensi menjadi komentator atau host acara gosip. Ups.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko menyentuh grandel pintu yang ada di hadapannya, dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan rapat itu.

"Ya? Kenapa Kurokocchi? Kau mau pergi?" Kise bertanya secara beruntun—panik dan sedikit bingung—memaksa Kuroko secara tidak langsung untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku batalkan saja rencana kencan kita nanti malam—" Kuroko berkata dengan nada rendah dan datar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HEEE~~?!" Semua orang di sana terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak pernah menyangka, laki-laki yang auranya bagai angin itu, akan mengancam Kise seperti ini.

Detik selanjutnya, Kise bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit berlari—mengamit lengan Kuroko.

"_Mou_~ Kurokocchi~ Maafkan aku… aku kan—tidak sengaja" Kise meminta maaf dengan nada manja.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan dan selesaikan rapat ini, lalu kita segera kencan" Kuroko menatap mata milik Kise. Dan dalam detik yang sama orang-orang yang ada di sana menghembuskan nafas dan menutup wajah mereka dengan tangan.

Dan setelah kalimat ajaib barusan—bisa di pastikan—seseorang yang kini semangat memimpin rapat itu—tersenyum lebar dengan nada ceria—menjelaskan dengan sedikit kecepatan yang semakin naik di setiap menitnya—pada rekan-rekannya—agar ia bisa segera berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan pujaan hatinya—

-Tetsuya Kuroko.

**OWARI**

* * *

Hohoho ~

Gimana fic saya? Aneh? Jelek? Hancur? Maafkan saya yang cuman bisa bikin fanfic ini~ Karena bikinnya juga ngedadak XD /gak nanya

Ok deh, Mind to review? :D


End file.
